


notes for Rune

by whiskeyneat



Series: Rune [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Headcanon notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyneat/pseuds/whiskeyneat
Summary: Notes for my fusion AU HTTYD/Brave (2012) fic.





	notes for Rune

****

This is not a ROTBTD fic. It is an Alternate Universe Fusion - fusing the universes together as though they are the same, and borrowing elements from real life history as well since both universes are historical fantasy.

The events are set vaguely in the 8th century CE.

The title of Act I, "Kith and Kin", means ancestral lands and tribe. In early medieval Skotland (or Alba, as it was known then), Picts lived in small tribes made up of famililes belonging to a single clan, presided over by a high chieftain. These clans were known as "kin"; whereas in the Nordic countries, your tribe was known as your "kindred".

This series meant to become very dark as it progresses through its three acts: "Kith & Kin", "Rune", and "Wyrd". Kith & Kin is set in Skotland (the archaic spelling), Rune in the Archipelago and Wyrd returns the characters to Dun Broch.

If you're still here after all that, awesome. Hope you enjoy!

the usual disclaimer goes here


End file.
